RED
by EmBri667
Summary: Cori! girl on girl don't like don't read ; ) Tori has a crush on Cat and isn't to sure if her feelings are returned but who knows Cat is unpredictable!
1. Red

**Ok this was just kinda floating around in my head not sure if its any good cause this was kinda just pulled out of nowhere! xD**

'**yo!'= Thoughts**

"**yo!"= Actually talking**

Chapter 1: Red

A lot of people always asked, Tori what's your favorite color and I would always tell them red because it stands out; different. The truth is I like red not because of its

significance but because of my long time crush, Caterina Valentine. Of course Cat didn't know I felt this way, it would just make things awkward. Only two people know

about my obsession with the pretty red head and that's Jade and Beck. Surprisingly Jade hasn't said anything; yet. The very moment I set my eyes on her I found it

hard to breathe and the color red seems to always cloud my mind because that's what made Cat so special. As I continued to embarrassingly stare at Cat I soon

found out that I got caught. Cat slowly walked over towards me and gently called my name. As I looked up I found myself wanting to touch her soft red hair. "Tori?"

said Cat. 'Did I just zone out AGAIN?' "Huh? You say something Cat?" Cat giggled and repeated. "I said is it something on me today because before I left the house my

brother said it was this huge spider on my back pack so he threw his sandwich at it but then he said it was just lint and picked his sandwich up and finished eating." '

What?' "Uh no no there's nothing there I was just uh thinking and my eyes just kind of fell on you? I guess...,"I said. Cat stared at me a minute longer before

shrugging and saying ok. Cat started shifting around and looked everywhere but me before her eyes finally settled back down on me. "Uh Tori?" asked Cat. "Yea Cat?"

She looked at me with such an unsure expression. "CAT!?" yelled Sikowitz. Cat just made this eep sound before she rushed to her seat and quickly sat down. 'Well I'm

going to have to remind myself to thank Sikowitz for saving me from possible embarrassment and all of this trouble from just thinking about the color red.'

**Review and tell me what you think I'm a newb so take it easy but not too easy xD all criticism is good criticism. Tell me if anything needs to be adjusted, added, or if you just don't like it. Trust me no hard feelings!**


	2. Anxiety and Confusion?

**Aye BxDri here! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and left ideas on how to improve I really appreciate it. :) Anyway this is chapter two of RED and I'm going to try and update at a fast pace but I am a teen ;) **

Chapter 2: Anxiety and Confusion?

After Sikowitz class Cat seemed to have a lot on her mind, well more than usual. It's probably about what happened in class today and I'm pretty sure it's my fault,

but she is just so damn distracting. I mean who wouldn't stare at Cat. Cat is the most beautiful person I ever seen. Also, did I mention I'm five seconds away from

having an anxiety attack? She constantly looks at me and quickly looks in another direction. Seriously that would make anybody a nervous wreck especially when

you're not sure about what's going on in their head. I decided to just tell Cat how I felt, but then I got nervous and punk out and Jade found that hilarious; I didn't.

Jade decided she would help and that filled me with shock and fear, with Jade anything could happen. But, the day went on pretty normally or as normal as you can

get at a performing arts school. When lunch rolled around Cat didn't take her normal seat next to me but actually sat by Robbie and Rex. That confused me to no end,

I mean come on she finds Robbie creepy Rex insulting for god sake! I'm surprised my staring made her this awkward. Beck sent a comforting look my way but I

shrugged it off and continued eating my burrito. Burrito's the best comforting food you can buy; to me anyway. Maybe I should just confront her after lunch? Or

tomorrow yup tomorrow's good. "Toro?" called Andre. I looked in his direction. "You okay? You're eating like you haven't eating in day's girl!" he laughed. 'He finds my

discomfort funny that's nice, but he doesn't know so I can't blame him.' "Oh haha just skipped breakfast you know making up for loss food!" I replied with as much

enthusiasm I could muster. Andre studied me like he knew something was off. I ignored his look and went to continue eating but I saw that my burrito was gone and

almost cried, almost. With my comforting food gone I sat there listening to the conversations going on around the table with almost no interest until I heard Cat say

my name "Tori?" "Yea Cat?" I quickly answered. She looked me square in the face and said, "Meet me at my car after school okay?" That's when the bell rung and she

hastily got up and disappeared into the crowd of students. Everyone looked at me and I looked back and all I could say was, "what?", "Well I guess you got yourself a

date Vega! Congratulations." said Jade; I could hear the sarcasm rolling of her tongue.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I tried and I hope I didn't disappoint anybody. I actually had writers block and this came kinda forced. Also sorry about the dialogue getting cut off and ending up in another sentence i tried fixing it but i failed -_- BUT give me honest thoughts! No hard feelings so REVIEW! **


	3. What Just Happened?

**Aye BxDri here! It seems I disappointed someone because the story didn't reach 1000 words within 2 chapters; seriously? But anyway because I don't like to disappoint people the chapters will be longer but its going to take more time then usual; of course. Enjoy chapter 3! **

"**Yo!"= Actually talking**

'**Yo!'= Thinking**

Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

After school ended I rushed to my locker and grabbed everything I would need to do my homework and soon after was waiting, slightly impatiently, for Cat to come. I waited for a minute or two before I heard a soft hey. 'When has Cat ever spoken softly? I never noticed until now.' "Hey" I said back. "Come on, I wanna go to the mall!" giggled Cat. 'She just went bipolar on me' "Uh Cat are you okay, because you seemed a little off ever since we talked this morning." I said choosing my words carefully. "I'm fine just uh…did I tell you the time how my brother got arrested because he was running around the mall in his underwear?" Cat said quickly changing the subject. "Cat please, don't change the subject. Seriously, is something wrong, because Cat you know you can tell me anything right?" I pleaded with her. "No I cant Tori because then you might not like me any more if you knew the truth…I gotta go this wasn't a good idea." Cat said as she quickly ran towards her car. "CAT WAIT!" I yelled after her but, she ignored me. When Cat drove off I started the long walk home because Trina left me, thinking I was going with Cat. 'Ugh fuck my life'.

I finally arrived at my front door and leaned against it feeling tired. But as soon as I was about to stand up straight and unlock my front door, Trina opens it and I fall into the house. 'Yup perfect way to end my day.' "Tori you got me yelled at!" accused Trina. "How did I get you yelled at and Trina don't start I had a shitty day, so move!" I snapped. This day was the worst and I'm starting to get agitated. "Mom and Dad kept thinking you got kidnapped and their blaming me for not keeping a better watch on you!" vented Trina. "Trina I told you to I was going with Cat! You should have told Mom and Dad, so it's your fault!" I yelled at her. Trina just glared daggers at me and went up to her room. I sighed and started up the stairs myself to reach my room. The comfort of my room, the one place I can think in peace and quiet. 'I wonder what's wrong with C-' "Tori come here! I need help!" yelled Trina from her room. 'Only Trina can mess up my thoughts, God please help me' I got up and went towards Trina room. "What?" I said upset. "Can you pass me that jar?" I looked at Trina and back at the jar. "Trina what is stuff?" "It's supposed to make your face softer." I looked at Trina with a bored expression. "Okay okay, it's a mixture of lizard urine and something else that solidified it." Once again I looked at Trina and looked at the jar. "Trina why?" I asked as I handed her the jar. "Duh little sis if you wanna look this pretty your going to have to do things out of the norm." I looked at Trina one last time before I just walked out and went into my room to start my homework. 'Weirdest sister ever known'. About an hour later I hopped in the shower and was ready for bed. My last thoughts were about Cat.

The next day, I arrived early because well Cat is usually the first one here, so I thought I would try to catch her and talk about yesterday. That didn't happen but, the complete opposite did. Cat actually arrived late and sat as far away from me as possible. I mean come on her original seat was already five seats over. People started to look at me weird as if they knew I was the cause of it. "What happened yesterday?" Jade asked "Stuff, like weird stuff…" I answered "Uh huh weird stuff? Cut the bull Vega. What did you say to Cat or what did Cat say to you?" Jade said dryly "Nothing! Honestly ok well words were exchanged obviously but it was a really weird conversation. All I did was ask her what's wrong and all of sudden she goes into some story about her brother and underwear!" I quickly said while holding my hands up in defense. "Jade!" yelled Sikowitz. Jade gave me a look that promised more questions or that might have been the look of death who knows but what I do know is that Sikowitz saved me again! I'm going to bring in like a hundred coconuts for this man. "Alright class time to start our class! Andre pick three other people and get up here!" demanded Sikowitz "Well alright lets see…Tori, Beck, and Cat." Smiled Andre. 'What has he done' I looked over at a horrified Cat. 'Shit just got real' I slowly got up and walked up to the stage. "Alright Andre start with the letter 'M'" said Sikowitz

"Man that was some good soup"

"No I had better" added Cat

"Oh you know what soup is the best?" I quickly added

"Probably, Campbell?" Beck added

"Quest! We must go on a quest to find out!" saved Andre

"Really!? Yay!" agreed Cat

"Sorry guys I don't want to" I shrugged

"Tori you have to think about Cat she wants to go so bad" pleaded Beck

"Yea Tori! Wait-" tried Andre

"Whoa! Sorry Andre you gooone!"

"Man I got caught up!" pouted Andre

"Tori you're up! Letter 'U'" said Sikowitz

"Uranus is a planet" I said

"Very interesting Tori" agreed Beck

"Well not as interesting as somebody" said Cat quietly

"Huh?" I said

"BOOM your out Tori" yelled Sikowitz

I couldn't say anything so I just sat down. I mean who was Cat talking about? Could it have been me?

Beck and Cat continued until Beck was declared the winner I didn't pay the ending any mind. What Cat said through me off. I went through the rest of the day confused and for once I avoided Cat, I didn't know how to face her. Jade even backed off probably sensing my discomfort. What to do?

**Is this better I checked my word count exactly 1,109 words . Hope that person is satisfied lol I hope this chapter was any good! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Cat's Out of the Bag!

**Aye BxDri here! I want to say thanks to all of the helpful reviews and hope I don't disappoint you with this next chapter! J**

**Chapter 4: Cat's Out of the Bag!**

Ah I just remembered that today is Friday, which means that it gives me the whole weekend on how to straighten things out with Cat. I didn't realize I was so deep in thought until I jumped out of my skin at Trina's yell. "Tori come on already!" "I'm coming yeesh, you don't have to yell!" I shouted back. "Just get in! Man, you need your own car." Trina complained. Trina started up the car and the ride was pretty silent but, Trina then decided to turn on the radio and well let's just say I died a little in the inside. She started to sing. She must have seen the horrified look on my face because she narrowed her eyes but continued to sing anyway. 'The one time I decide to leave my head phones at home.'

Trina finally pulled up in front of our house and I stepped out of the car and rushed into the house. "Oh Tori, why are you in such a rush sweetie?" asked my mom. "Oh uh no reason just homework you know lots and lots of homework." I said nervously. 'I'm such a sucky liar.' "Oh well you have all weekend so don't stress yourself." She said while eying me. Trina just walked in through the door and looked between me and my mom. "Trina dear how was your day?" asked my mom. 'Why couldn't I just get a 'how was your day'?' Trina started to go through her whole day filled with every detail. I got tired of listening so I pushed myself up and headed into my room and sat at my computer. I then quickly signed into the slap and noticed several messages. I slowly went through each one. The messages included Robbie, Andre, Sinjin, Jade and surprisingly Cat. The message form Cat was what really caught me off guard. 'Cat…' I ignored hers at the moment out of fear and nerves and decided to read Jades.

**Conversation between Jade and Tori**

**Jade:** You talk to Cat yet? Because I have, I had a short convo with her on you and the truth is…actually ima let her tell you or I could be a complete gank and 'accidentally' let it slip! :p

My fingers hovered over my keyboard for a few seconds and decided on my reply.

**Tori:** Um thnx? But she actually sent me a message ima read tonight or tomorrow whenever I stop freaking out! Dx

I watched the word 'Sent' pop up and it wasn't even a minute before Jade replied back.

**Jade:** stop bitching Vega! Just do it trust me your going to like the outcome J

**Tori:** Did you just smile?! OMG it's the apocalypse!

**Jade:** Fuck off Vega -_-

**Tori:** I ruined it? Oh sorry :/

**Jade:** Just read her message and make sure you reply Vega…

I felt as if I didn't have to reply so I didn't and exit out of the conversation between me and Jade and clicked on Cat's.

**Conversation between Cat and Tori**

**Cat:** Hi Tori its Cat. I just wanna know if its ok if we meet up tomorrow and talk about what's been bothering me I mean if you want because you don't have to but, if we do we can meet up at the mall or that coffee shop two blocks away from Hollywood Arts…

**Tori:** Yea Cat that sounds great. I was really worried about you when your whole attitude changed you know and I promise to not stare at you again swear! Oh also the coffee shop more convenient…

**Cat:** Hey what's that supposed to mean I don't have an attitude! L

**Tori:** Uh no no not like that Cat uh anyway yea coffee shop like around 2:30?

**Cat:** oh and okay…Nite Tori

**Tori:** Nite Cat

I couldn't sleep at all that night! The conversation wasn't that deep but it felt like it was for me. I'm nervous because I'm going to be by myself with Cat for I don't know how long. Aw man I hope I don't screw this up!

I woke up sometime around twelve still feeling tired as hell but forced myself up and into the shower to be ready to meet up with Cat. Two o' clock rolled around really quickly so I quickly ran out of the house so I could be on time. "Hey wait! Where do you think your going?" demanded Trina. "Um I told you I needed the car to meet up with Cat." I said. 'Duh.' "No I need it now." glared Trina. "No Trina this is an emergency! Stop being selfish for once and think about someone else for a change." I vented. She just gaped at me while I got into the car. I have no idea where that came from but it felt good to finally put Trina in her place; if you can call it that.

I finally pulled up in front of the coffee shop at two fifteen and already saw Cat sitting at one of the window seats. Well I guess she had the same idea as me. I walked in and sat across from her. She didn't look up right away like a normal person would. "Hey…what's up?" I said awkwardly. "Hi Tori." she said with a smile. "Um Cat there was something you wanted to tell me right?" I asked. "Yeah it is Tori I just want to say I hope you don't look at me any differently but I can't continue being your friend as if nothing is bothering me." Cat said while looking away. "Cat you will always be my friend no matter what I just want you to know that." I said starting to get nervous. "So what's wrong?" "…Tori?" she said my name with scared look. "Tori, I like you more than just a friend I constantly think about you and I always wanted to be near you because everything about you excited me. You always made me feel wanted and when I caught you staring everything just seemed to click and made me feel as if there might be a chance of you liking me back. Please don't let me be wrong…" Cat ended. "Cat…"

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed that chapter leave a review about any thoughts you have or had etc. ~BxDri~**


	5. I Got The Girl

**Aye BxDri here! I'm having a little writer's block right now but ima try and push through it and give you a great update. : ) **

"**Yo"= talking**

'**Yo'= thinking**

**Chapter 5: I Got The Girl **

"Cat…" I said with a soft expression. "Tori you know it's okay if you don't feel the same as me but…" I cut off before she could finish. "Cat did I say I didn't feel that way?" I asked with a smile. "Tori are you saying you do feel that way about me?" Cat said sounding hopeful. "Yes Ms. Valentine I do feel the same as you!" I giggled. "So would it be too much for me to ask for a kiss?" "Only if you want it." I laughed. "Well obviously Tor or I wouldn't have asked!" she giggled. 'God I love her giggle I love everything about her!' I looked at Cat as our giggles calmed down and as soon as we both leaned in my phone went off. 'Are you fucking kidding me!? Worst timing ever!' I looked up at Cat to see her face showing disappointment. "Uh sorry Cat I'll be right back" I said sheepishly. Cat just nodded her head. As I was walking out I took a look at who called. 'Jade…what the hell would she want?' I quickly dialed Jade's number. "Hello? Vega?" she answered. "Yes Jade it's me. Did you want something?" I said sounding impatient. "I heard you were having a little date with a certain red head" she said smugly. I could just imagine the smirk she is probably wearing right now. "Well it isn't really a date…" I trailed off. "Just tell me what happened so far." "Well she told me how…actually can I call you back later?" "What? No! Vega you hear m-" I hung up on her and quickly made my way back in to see Cat grabbing her things. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked. "Home duh" She giggled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, how come?" I asked with a pout. "Well my mom called and-" She started but I cut her off. "I know I know your brother did something weird and crazy again?" I asked her with a smile. "Ha yeah…so I'll see you Monday Tor?" Cat said with a soft tone and friendly smile. "Yeah Monday" I answered. I walked Cat to her car and before she got in she kissed me on the cheek. 'Holy chiz if that sent chills down my spine I wonder what a full blown kiss will do!' "Bye Tori" She said with a wink. "Uh yea bye C-Cat" I stuttered. 'I like this new side of Cat.' She just giggled and drove off. 'Move your damn feet Tori and walk to your own car!' Well today was interesting…

I arrived in front of my house and before I could even get out properly I was yanked by the arm. 'What the fuck!' "Tori finally! Can you get out?" Trina demanded. "Well it depends can you let me unbuckle my damn seat belt first!" "Yeah sure sure just hurry up!" Trina urged. "Why are you in such a rush anyway!?" I scolded. "Remember what I was going on about before you left earlier?" 'No…' "Uh kind of?" "Know what it doesn't even matter just move!" I sighed, unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out. "Here…happy now?" I asked. "Very! See ya!" she yelled to me as she quickly drove off. I walked into my house and went up to my room. 'Bed…' I flopped down on my bed and just laid their as I sorted through today's events. I really can't believe that Caterina Valentine asked me out, well more like just express her feelings but eh still the same to me. For once in my life and I don't believe I'm saying this but, I can't wait until Monday! I started to feel something vibrate and noticed it was my phone. 'Jade…again.' "Vega, I'm going to slowly skin you alive with my favorite pair of scissors if you EVER hang up on me again! Got it!?" She yelled into the phone. "Hey hey why get so violent and no thanks I like my skin!" I said a little freaked. "Whatever just tell me what went on today." "When have you ever been interested in my life?" I asked curiously. "I'm not but when it comes to my best friend I have to find a few things out." "Awe Cats your best friend?" "Vega tell her I said that and you will not live to see another day." She threatened. "Yup okay mouth's closed!" I said nervously. "Good. Now what happened?" "Well Cat went on about how she couldn't be my friend because she liked me more than that and I told her I felt the same way." I answered. "That's it?" Jade asked. "Well I was going to kiss her before you rudely interrupted!" I replied. "Oh so that's why you sounded a little pissed…cool I'm doing my job right then." Ugh I bet she's smirking again. "So did you initiate it or did she" asked Jade. "She did…" "Ha Cat is definitely going to be the man of the relationship aye Vega?" "Hanging up now!" I said into the phone. "Hey wait!"

After I got off the phone I decided to check the slap. Cat seemed to have updated her status.

**Cat Valentine: Yay I had a great day! Mood- Happy : )**

Her status made me giggle and feel all warm inside because I knew that I was the source of that happiness. Now I really can't wait until Monday. Cat Valentine my girlfriend or that's where I think we stand. I can sort the rest out on Monday morning. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Tori?" "Huh? Oh hey mom what's up?" "Nothing I just want to give you the heads up that Trina, your father and I am not going to be here next weekend." "Oh Trina has another audition?" "Yup, so are you going to be okay by yourself?" "Of course…" I trailed off. "Okay well dinner will be ready in a bit." "Kay thanks mom." No parents for the whole weekend! So many possibilities to have Cat to myself. Cat Valentine and Tori Vega alone for the weekend? Yeah I like the sound of that. 'God I'm such a perv'

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW it gives me motivation and don't be shy to dish out any ideas for the story and if you are going to criticize make sure its giving me advice on how to make it better not just you wanting to flame. Thanks!**


	6. A Day Full of Surprises

**Aye BxDri here! I glad people are enjoying the story so far but anyway this is chapter 6. Also, I'm going to start putting her thoughts in bold.**

"Yo"= Talking

'**Yo'= Thinking**

Chapter 6:

Monday took forever to come around but, when it finally did come I was excited, okay beyond excited. The point is I have been waiting to see Cat for the longest and I would like to invite her over to my house this weekend. No parents, no Trina, and an empty house; best weekend ever. Anyway I walked into the asphalt café and spotted everyone eating a variety of breakfast foods. "Hey guys!" I smiled and gave a little wave. Cat immediately raised her head to my voice and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "Hi Tori!" Cat said with excitement. "Yeah hi Tori, how was your date?" Jade asked with her I know something they don't look. I gave Cat a big smile and a hug that ended to quickly to my liking. "Jade I told you already that it wasn't a date." I frowned. "Oh? It wasn't? Then please enlighten me." Jade smirked. "Cat just invited me out as friends and then stuff happened. Right Cat?" I finished. "Right…but wouldn't it be considered a date since I kissed you in the end?" Cat asked. "Whoa whoa whoa pause and rewind!" shouted out Rex. "Did she just say she kissed you Tor?" questioned Andre. "Yes? Is it a problem?" I asked fear of rejection from my friends. "No no no I was just you know surprised." He answered. "Way to go Tori" Smiled Beck. "Yeah way to go." smirked Jade. "Can you guys kiss or something?" questioned Rex. "Robbie, keep your stupid puppet on check." I growled out. "Sorry Tori…Stop Rex!" Robbie said to the puppet. "Hey I'm trying to help you out because the only kissing actions you're going to continue to see are in p-" Robbie quickly covered Rex's mouth with his hand and excuses himself from the table. Everyone just fell into an awkward silence. "Oookay well um that was too much information Rex so nicely tried to give out." Andre said calmly but a little freaked.

After breakfast we started to head towards Sikowitz class. "Tori, you want to sit next to me today?" asked Cat shyly. **'She's so cute when shy' **"Yeah Cat I would love to." I answered. "Aye love birds! Am I interrupting something?" Jade asked. "If I say yes will you leave us alone?" I asked hopefully. "Naw probably not because you know I'm Jade and Jade loves to be a gank to those she despises." She said smiling evilly. "Hey Jade what was that thing you told me over the phone something about a best friend?" I smirked. "Vega I dare you…" She let the threat hang in the air. "Best friend? Jade has a best friend? Who!? I wanna know!" said Cat. **'Whoa did she even **_**breathe' **_"Well Cat that is really easy to answer. You see Jade's best friend is…" I cut short to let Jade get a clean get away. "You win Vega but I will get my pay back trust me I will." Jade went over to her seat with a frown. "So Cat how do you feel about making this public or would you like to hide it a bit longer? I asked. "Uh well I wouldn't mind letting everyone know your mine but…" **'Awe I'm hers!' **"But…?" I questioned. "I would like to keep it secret just until I grow completely comfortable with the idea of people knowing. Is that okay Tor?" "Its fine Cat I'll wait until your ready because well you know I like you that much." I said with a wink. Cat begins to blush and I had to hold back a squeal.

The door opened a couple of minutes later and in walked none other but the crazy coconut teacher who claims coconuts gives him "visions". "Alright class! Let's get down to business with me giving you all a project and guess what? I went through all the trouble of assigning you to your groups!" smiled Sikowitz. The whole class begun to groan, I even swear I heard a loud damn it somewhere in the room. "Well let's start. First group we have Jade, Sinjin, Andre, and Jack." **'Who the hell is jack…ok that isn't important right now.' **"Group two we have Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Cat." added Sikowitz. "Whoa whoa how in the hell did I get stuck with Sinjin!" demanded Jade. "Easy. I put him there." answered Sikowitz, with a bored expression. Jade went eerily quiet after Sikowitz answered her. Sikowitz continued to go through the list but I found the thought that me and Cat were in the same group quite distracting and the fact that Cat was brave enough to place her hand on my thigh in class really didn't help. **'Wait Cat's hand is on my thigh…?' **"Uh Cat can you move your hand your distracting me a little…" I asked her. Cat just gave me an innocent look but removed her hand anyway. **'Oh she's sneaky' **"Tori!?" yelled Sikowitz. "What's the project on?" "Uh stuff that has to do with acting?" I asked nervously. "Close but no. Now it's your job to ask a classmate. You all can work on it for the remainder of the period so, I'm going to sit back and drink my coconut milk." He finished. **'…damn it'**

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Beck. "What do you mean?" Robbie questioned. "I mean like are we going to my house, your house, Cat's, or Tori's?" explained Beck. "Well I guess we could go to my house." I said. **'Of course I had to play nice' **"Cool so Tor house it is!" smiled Beck. "On Friday were all going to meet out in the parking lot and head to Tori's house together?" Beck questioned. "Yup!" smiled Cat. "Good idea" added Robbie "And Robbie? Leave Rex home. Okay?" I asked well more like demanded. "But Tori Rex goes everywhere with me he's like my best friend" Robbie frowned. "Robbie it's not like she's asking you guys to part forever. Just until the project is finished and then you can have your uh best friend back…Sounds cool?" "Yeah I guess…well Rex I'm gonna miss you buddy." "Me to man me too they tryna part us brotha!" Rex sniffed. **'This is really starting to freak me out…' **"Okay that's enough!" I said starting to feel awkward. "Right…so what is it going to be on?" "Well first we need a genre." I replied "Cool cool…so romance, humor, angst?" suggested Beck. "Oh lets do romance!" giggled Cat. "Sure why not?" I smiled. Cat smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. "Enough PDA please!" laughed Beck. "So romance?" questioned Robbie while looking awkward. "Yeah sure I have nothing better…main characters and a plot?" asked Beck. "Um well we could go all unoriginal or we could make up some twisted love story?" I suggested. "How about Cat and you be the main characters. This can be a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. Two girls who can't be together because they're the same gender." smiled Beck. "UH hmm not very original but we can make that work." I agreed. "Okay class! This period has ended so please make your way to the exit and disappear!" **'Disappear…?' **I gathered my belongings and walked into the hall way just to run into none other than the devil himself. "Hi Jade…" I said nervously. "Hi Tori…" she said while smiling sweetly. "Oh God Jade I'm sorry for whatever I did but if your going to hurt me just don't hit the face please not the face!" I said holding my hands up in case she swings. "Naw I'm not gonna hurt you today but I did get a lot of satisfaction in watching you squirm and beg." laughed Jade. **'Bitch…' **"Well what did you want?" I asked cautiously. "Well you see I heard that Cat was going over your house this weekend for you know to work on the "project"." She smirked. "But, we are working on the project. Beck and Robbie are going to be there too." I answered with slight confusion. **'What is she trying to get at?' **"Oh okay Vega sure whatever you say…anyway what is your play on? Or you still don't know what were suppose to do?" she smirked **'Stop smirking damn it…makes me feel as if she's deliberately trying to annoy me. The fuck am I saying of course she is!' **"Vega?" "Huh oh sorry I kinda just figured it out when Beck started talking about genres and such." I replied. "Oh well what is it on?" "It's a revised version of Romeo and Juliet. Cat and I are playing the two main characters; Romeo and Juliet and we're not allowed to be together because we're both girls." "Sound's a lot like a shakepearized version of society." said Jade. "Shakespearized? Is that even a word?" "No I just made it up but the point I am trying to make is that your describing how society see's couples like you and Cat. Society doesn't want people like you to be so open with your sexuality. In a more simple explanation they find you disgusting. So for you to turn Shakespeare into something like this is well a new step up for you Vega." smiled Jade. **'Jade West just complimented and smiled at me, the world must be ending.' **"Oh well thanks Jade. Like really thanks." I smiled. "Yeah yeah yeah don't get to use to this. This is a once in a life time deal. Alright?" smiled Jade. "Okay…" I smiled back. "See ya Vega." Jade said while walking to her next class. **'Ah well I'm probably late so mind as well take my time. This day can't get anymore interesting…' **

**Tell me what you think! I mean come on review and I'm not the type to ask for a certain amount of reviews to keep updating. All I'm asking for is a little feed back on what I can improve at or where you would like the story to go. So Read&Review! ~BxDri~ **


	7. Today Just Got Crazier

**Aye BxDri here : )! I just wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time I was pretty busy! Finishing high school getting stuff ready for college etc. But anyway it's finally here after like twenty years! On with chapter 7! **

"Yo"= Talking

'**Yo'= Thinking**

**Chapter 7: Today just got crazier… **

Okay remember when I said that today couldn't possibly get anymore interesting well let's just say it did. I mean a lot of things just started to seem a little weird to me. Okay maybe I'm just over exaggerating but when Jade is actually being nice to Sinjin we have a problem; as soon as I left my class I walk right into the twilight. I mean come on when in the hell is Jade nice to Sinjin? The weird, short, perverted blonde boy. "Jade you're actually being nice to me? Is there something you want or are you high on some strong drug…?" suspiciously asked Sinjin. "Nope I'm just being nice and I'll try to ignore the jab about me being on drugs…or needy..." Jade frowned. "Uh hey guys" I said officially freaked out. "Hey Tori! Are you still single?" stated Sinjin. "Um two things Sinjin no I will not and I repeat will not go on a date with you and two no I'm not single." I answered. "Awe really then who ya dating then?" asked Sinjin. "Well you see…" I started. "She doesn't have to answer to the likes of you Sinjin." **'Ok so maybe Jade was acting…Yeah I over exaggerated…' **"Hey what happened to nice Jade?" asked Sinjin. "Nice Jade was never here. It's called acting and to be honest I threw up in my mouth a little trying to be nice to you. I just thought I would practice just for the sake of it ya know?" Jade sneered. "Thank God because for a second there I thought you were serious." I added happily. "Really Vega, do you think so low of me?" replied Jade. I just giggled and said my good byes. Day returned to normal.

As I started to walk to my next class I walked right by the janitors closet just to be grabbed and forced inside. **'Omg this is when I get killed and chopped up into small pieces and fed to the starving animals…okay that **_**was**_** a little extra…' **"Look whoever it is I have no money." I said with my hands up. Then the person giggled. **'Giggled!?' **"Cat?" I asked. "Hiiii Tori!" she smiled. "Yeesh Cat you almost gave me a heart attack I mean don't you want me alive?" I joked. "Of course I do" gasped Cat playing along. "Because if you weren't I wouldn't be able to do this…" Cats trailed off and kiss me gently. "Yeah that is good…" I said gently. I kissed Cat back with so much enthusiasm. Cat seemed to find herself pinned against the wall of the janitors' closet. "Tori…" moaned Cat. **'Yes I can really get use to that sound.' ** I found myself trailing my lips down until they rested on her neck and I began to suck on her pulse point. Cat and I were really getting into until I realized where we were. "Cat we have to stop." I said. "What? Why?" she whined. "Cat we're at school it isn't the best place to do this." I replied. "Fiiine." pouted Cat. I carefully opened the door and poked my head out. "Okay I think it's clear. Cat lets go." I said "Okay Tor!" she smiled "Shh Cat not so loud!" I chastised "Oh sorry Tori" She whispered. All I could do was shake my head at her cuteness. "Well um that was interesting and everything but I gotta get to class and so do you so I'll see you later?" "Mhmm bye!" said Cat as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I had a goofy smile on my face as she skipped to her next class.

The week had gone by pretty fast after that little issue and now I find myself standing in the parking lot waiting for everyone else. **'OMG! Why are they so late!?' **"Hey Tor, sorry we kept ya waiting!" smiled Beck. "Oh yeah it's completely okay because you know I possibly didn't have anything else to do on a Friday." my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well okay that hurt a little bit" replied Beck. "Um anyway you guys ready to go?" questioned Robbie. "Yeah lets go." said Beck. "Wait. Where's Cat?" I said. "Uh wow good question. I have no idea." answered Beck. "HEY GUYS!" shouted Cat. "Cat where were you we were just about to leave you." scolded Robbie. "Really?" replied Cat. **'She looks like a kicked puppy uh well a kicked cat?' **

Since my ride home was Trina which I might add left as soon as I informed her of this project. We decided to just ride with Beck back to my house. The ride home was pretty silent except for a few times where Cat would randomly sing some type of theme song from a TV series. We soon pulled up to the front of my house, but when I was about to step out Beck called my name. "Hey Tori?" questioned Beck. "Yeaaaa?" I answered "I was wondering…did you tell your parents? He asked. I studied Beck face for a moment. **'That was a pretty random as question to ask.' **"Well no but I will get around to it and besides I don't think Cat even told her own parents yet. Right?" I half asked half answered Beck.

"Well I'm not sure. I mean for something like that you would have to ask Jade. She _is _Cats best friend ya know." said Beck "Ah true but I promise I'll get around to it. Anyway we should get in there before Robbie and Cat wonders what's taking us so long." I told him. **'This seems to be bothering Beck more than me. I wonder if Cat feels the same way.' ** "Yeah you're right" he answers. Beck and I work our way up my steps and into the house to find Robbie raiding my fridge and Cat laughing hysterically at some cartoon. "Okay what in the H E double hockey sticks is going on here?! Robbie get out of my fridge!" I scold him. He turns to face me with a mouth full of sandwich. "What!? I was hungry Tor!" he pouts. "Ugh you know what never mind let's just start this project and next times were at your house Beck!" I sighed. "Wait why my place!?" he said shock apparent on his face. "Cause…" was all I could get out. Crazy giggling was heard from my left. "Tori look look! The boy fell down the hole!" she laughed "Yeah great Cat" I said smiling at her. **'Sometimes I feel more like a mother to her than a girlfriend with how childish she can act but I wouldn't want her any other way' **I was sporting such a goofy smile.


End file.
